


The Reason

by itsalliepg



Category: LoveHacks (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: During a walk, Horatio and Dani (MC) talk about their love lives and can’t hide their feelings anymore.
Relationships: Horatio Santos/Main Character





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The Double Tap was about to close for that day. Horatio sent Parker home early and said he could handle things there. The costumers had already gone and he had already set the chairs on the tables. He was outside, lowering the bar door when suddenly someone stopped behind him.

_Hi, Horatio! – he gasped at the shock, and turned around.

_Oh, hey, Dani – she was smiling and looking at him.

_Sorry for scare you, but you were so distracted…

_No problem, it’s always good to see you – he smiled to her. Horatio still remembered when he saw Dani for the first time, in that same place. He was amazed by her beauty and her outgoing personality. But then he realized she was the famous Dani whom Mark always talked about. The college best friend for whom he probably had feelings. So she was unavailable for him – but you came at a bad time, I just closed the bar.

_Actually, I didn’t come here for one of your incredible drinks – Dani loved how Horatio worked with the drinks, putting the heart and the passion from inside him, or from someone else, that he could master. She loved how he always knew the right kind of drink every costumer needed – I came here to invite you for a walk with me. Just the two of us.

_A walk? – he raised an eyebrow. That would be the first time they would hang out just the two of them. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? No, she never demonstrated it before – where?

_I don’t know, let’s just walk for a while, and then I’ll leave you at home.

_No way. I’ll leave you at home. A gentleman never could allow a lady to walk alone in a big city like this – they giggled and he thought how her laugh was cute – so, lead the way, Dani.

_Okay – as they started walking, she linked her arm with his and he was startled again. Often, her intensity could crash with his calm – sometimes Mark and I used to walk like this in college.

_You must miss this.

_A lot. I used to joke we’re siblings from different moms. Until today he sees me as a sister.

_And…you see him like that too?

_Yes. Sometimes I thought it could be more than a strong friendship, he confessed me he felt the same, but we’re cool with being just BFFs, and nothing more – Horatio couldn’t be hypocritical and say he didn’t like to hear that. And he could understand Mark. Dani was the kind of girl everyone likes to be close. Gorgeous, intelligent, sincere, she had a fantastic ability to charm everyone around her. So falling in love with her wasn’t difficult, he could tell. Horatio just realized he was smiling to himself when he noticed Dani gazing at him and smiling too.

_So, uh…I haven’t congratulated you yet for winning that award – he dropped the subject before it got worse.

_Oh, thanks, Horatio! That night was awesome…I was nervous with this award and a decision I had to make, but everything went well.

_A decision, huh? I don’t know why, but I felt a halo of mystery – he winked and she laughed – something that bothered your heart for a while but now you’re happy with your decision – Dani loved his sensibility. Based on their talks so far, she felt he could read her better than herself sometimes.

_And I bet you could make a drink based on it.

_Sounds like a challenge, Dani – he beamed – if you tell me what it was, who knows…

_Well, it was related to my love life – why she was so determined to talk about it? – I had three potential dates for that night, and I could go steady with one of them. But Mark’s like a brother to me, Leah’s a great friend and an incredible co-worker, and Ben’s a cutie, but I never could see him as more than a friend, you know – Horatio listened carefully. He also noticed how Leah and Ben looked at Dani. She had a bunch of admirers, and he was just one more.

_So, you had three people wanting you that night, and you chose to be single?

_Yeah, I know it’s crazy, but I had to be honest with myself and them, of course.

_I don’t think it’s crazy. Love is an enigmatic strength, Dani. Sometimes you have a reason, and sometimes no. What matters is being honest, exactly like you did – he sighed – and like I did with Tara.

_Oh, I was about to ask about her – Dani frowned to his sad expression.

_I wasn’t happy with our relationship. Don’t get me wrong, Tara’s a beautiful human being, inside and out, but we just…didn’t work as a couple. She’s so amazing, she understood my side and also said she wouldn’t want to be with someone who didn’t love her.

_ Sometimes you have a reason, and sometimes no, right? – Dani nudged Horatio. They shared a giggle and looked at each other’s eyes for a while, then she saw they reached a bridge – I’ve discovered here’s a good place to stop and think when I’m stressed or upset– she let out his arm, but took his hand and guided him to the grid. He felt a chill in his stomach again.

_I can see why – they leaned slightly on the grid and admired a privileged view of the city of San Francisco, the buildings, the streets, the lights and the sound of the nightlife – when you come in a place like that, your problems seem nothing to the greatness of the universe.

_Exactly! – Dani faced him, smiling broadly, and Horatio smiled back – I knew you’d understand! Only a person with this poetic soul like yours could see it!

_Oh, Dani, you’re so sweet – Horatio was interrupted by Dani, who took his face between her hands and brought him down to a kiss. He was caught off guard, but was taken by the sensation of her lips against his and responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. After a long, breathless kiss, he pulled back, still trying to figure out what just happened.

_There was a reason why I said no to them that day – she caressed his cheek – it’s you, Horatio.

_W-what? – he looked quizzically at her.

_I’ve been feeling this way for some time. But I just recognized it when I came here to think in that decision. And when I was admiring this place, I realized that you would be the only one who would share this opinion with me. There was also a reason for me to bring you here, the place where I realized I was in love with you – Dani smiled slightly, but frowned when Horatio said nothing, an unreadable expression on his face – uh, Horatio, now might be a good time for you to say something – she knew it was risky, and the fear of hearing a no haunted her.

_Sorry, Dani, but…wow, I can’t believe you feel the same – he finally grinned and her face lightened up.

_Really?

_Yeah. I can’t take you off my mind since I met you, but I knew Mark liked you too, and then Leah and Ben, I didn’t want to be just another one disputing your heart, and I thought you always saw me as a friend. And then Tara appeared in my life, and I tried to focus on someone I knew who liked me, but I didn’t like her in the same way, so… - he took her hands – you’re the reason I broke up with Tara, Dani. I’m also in love with you – she jumped and put her arms around his neck, and he hugged her, laughing and lifting her off the floor – yeah, I’m also happy to know that you correspond to my feelings.

_I know! – she kissed him again and he put her back on the floor – but why did you take so long to tell me that?

_I didn’t want to screw my friendship with Mark. He talked about you a lot, and when I finally met you in person, I could see why he liked you so much – he kissed her cheek – but he’s one of my best friends, I didn’t want to get in his way. Actually, I don’t know what he would think about us together.

_As I said, we have a brother-sister friendship, and he also considers you a great friend, so I’m pretty sure he’d be happy for us – Dani hit his chest playfully – and you want it? Us together?

_This’s what you want too, right? Now that I know how you feel, I don’t want to waste a second away from you, Dani – Horatio leaned in and caught her lips again, slowly and tenderly – and I think this waiting increased my desire for you – he kissed her again, longer this time – because I can’t stop kissing you – she smiled against his lips.

_I love seeing how passionate and decided you are, Horatio. And of course I want to be with you – they couldn’t stop smiling, and he rested his forehead on hers, holding her hands.

_You’re also a passionate woman, Dani, who puts your soul in everything you do. That’s one of the things I admire about you – she giggled, kissing him quickly, before he deepened the kiss again – I still can’t believe in it, I must be dreaming. No, this’s better than a dream, because it’s real.

_I know. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same, but I needed to say it, or I would explode – she moved closer to him and encircled his waist with her arms, and he wrapped her around as well. She melted against his embrace while he kissed the top of her head – can we stay here forever, boyfriend? – he chuckled.

_We can stay here for as long as you want. I also want to enjoy this moment with you, girlfriend – she grinned and tightened her arms. They remained there for a few moments feeling their warmth contrasting with the cold night air – Dani?

_Yeah?

_I love you – she tilted her head to face him.

_I love you too, Horatio – he spread kisses all over her face before press his lips on hers one more time. At that moment, there was nothing in the world but themselves and happiness.


End file.
